My Son
by sammunro
Summary: *Finished**Please R&R* When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?
1. Default Chapter

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!   
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!  
  
Her Son only has whitelighter powers because Paige has had those powers forever (Please regard episode 'A Paige From The Past' for more information.) He is only Half- Whitelighter and Half- Normal but if he meets up with Paige he will become Half- Whitelighter and Half- Witch, don't ask how, JUST READ!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
  
Paige and Phoebe went to the hospital, to greet Piper, who had given birth to their niece Melinda.  
  
Phoebe was squealing with joy the whole way over.  
  
When Paige and Phoebe entered the hospital, they headed to Piper's room right away. They walked in the door to see, Leo laying Mindy down in her little bed.  
  
"Aww" said Paige and Phoebe in unison.  
  
They both walked over and took a seat right by Piper's bed, to talk, when all of sudden, Piper double's over in pain, Phoebe starts to call for a nurse, but Paige stops her.  
  
"Don't, she's just a little sore, You have no idea how much pain labor is until you've done it yourself"  
  
The other three just looked at Paige, but Paige had just realized her mistake, and quickly covered.  
  
"um..... My, uh um uh, cousin told me, she had a baby a couple years ago!!" Said Paige, before quickly looking for a distraction, she looked at her watch and said   
  
"Wow, look at the time, I gotta go" Paige picked up her jacket and ran out of the room.  
  
Three Days Later Piper was released from the hospital, and so far Paige hadn't returned to the hospital, Piper was starting to worry.  
  
But when she got home her fears were eliminated because there was Paige waiting outside the door, for them to get home, when she saw the car, she immediately ran too it and helped Piper and Melinda (whom Piper was carrying) out of the car.  
  
"Hey you, we were starting to miss you at the hospital" Joked Piper  
  
"Sorry, Pipe, but Mr. Cowan really starting to get lots of work done because of all the time I missed due to Demonic Activity" Said Paige quickly lying. But Piper seemed to bought it.  
  
The four walked inside the Manor and went upstairs to Piper's and Leo's room where Leo had built a nursery.  
  
Piper laid Melinda down in her crib, and watched her until she fell asleep. Then she went down to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to eat some REAL food, instead of that hospital crap!, what does everybody, want for supper"  
  
"Honey, you're the one that just got out of the hospital, you decide" said Leo grinning  
  
"Okay"  
  
Piper went to work on making feast for the whole family.  
  
  
Time Lapse- Later That Night  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living room talking while Piper is trying to feed Melinda.....everyone except Paige that is.  
  
All of a sudden Piper asks. "Where's Paige?"  
  
The room goes silent  
  
"She's upstairs pretending that she's doesn't feel well" Said Phoebe  
  
"I'm worried about her, Leo ever since she ran out of the hospital, she been acting weird"  
  
"I know, how about we talk to her tomorrow, but right now, let's all go to bed, because Mindys getting fussy, and I am super tired." Said Leo  
  
"Ditto" said Piper, and Phoebe.  
  
Time Lapse - Around two in the Morning  
  
Paige is thrashing in her sleep, and hearing this Piper wakes up.  
  
From the next room Piper, could her Paige thrashing in her sleep, and every so often she could hear words like No, I'm So Sorry, Please come back and etc.  
  
Piper crept into Paige's room and saw in her sister deep in a nightmare. About five minutes later Phoebe also came in.  
  
Phoebe saw Piper leaning against the wall and walked over to her.  
  
"How long you been here?"  
  
"About five minutes"  
  
"Has she gotten any better?"   
  
"Nope"  
  
"Piper, I'm getting scared this is the second week in a row, she's been like this"  
  
"I know, sweetie"  
  
"Should we wake her up?"  
  
"I Dunno"  
  
Piper and Phoebe finally decided to wake Paige up after another 10minutes of thrashing.  
  
Paige woke up with as fright.  
  
Piper just pulled her into a hug and soothed her.  
  
"Shush, It's okay, sweetie, you're safe"  
  
Paige calmed down, but never went back to sleep, Piper and Phoebe went back to their rooms, and Paige just laid there for the rest of the night thinking about what she had done 15 years ago today.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N: What do you guys think??? Please Review now!!! 


	2. It All Comes Out

Title: "My Son"  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?  
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!  
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!  
  
Her Son only has whitelighter powers because Paige has had those powers forever (Please regard episode 'A Paige From The Past' for more information.) He is only Half- Whitelighter and Half- Normal but if he meets up with Paige he will become Half- Whitelighter and Half- Witch, don't ask how, JUST READ!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper - 35  
  
Phoebe - 33  
  
Paige - 30  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
Later That Morning(Saturday) -  
  
Paige is the first one up(mainly because she never went back to sleep) and she is drinking her coffee, when Piper walk in with Melinda  
  
"Hey you're up early what gives?"  
  
"Never went back to sleep, after you guys woke up me at 2:30 this morning" Replies Paige with a smirk.  
  
"Listen, Paige, Phoebe and I aren't going to bother you about the dream thing, but just so you know we're here if you ever need to talk okay?"  
  
Paige turned around so that Piper wouldn't see her tears, but she nodded in reply, then walk out of the kitchen until she got to the stairs then she ran up to her room.  
  
Later That Afternoon -  
  
Everyone is in the living room except Paige, who hasn't come out of her room since that morning.  
  
DING-DONG went the doorbell  
  
"I'll get it" Said Phoebe  
  
When Phoebe opened the door, she found a 15year old boy standing there with almost black hair with blond tints in it, spiked (think about Glenn.)  
  
"Hello?" Said Phoebe  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for a Miss. Paige Matthews"  
  
"Oh, yea sure come on in" Said Phoebe as she stepped back so the boy could enter  
  
"Just wait here"  
  
Phoebe walked to the top of the stairs and called out to Paige  
  
"Paige, you got a visitor"  
  
"COMING"  
  
Phoebe walked back down the stairs and is about to talk to the boy when Paige comes down the stairs and looks at the boy.  
  
"Paige?" asks the boy shyly  
  
"Yes" Paige felt like she knew the boy from somewhere but she couldn't remember where.  
  
"My name is Evan, and I'm 15years old" Said the boy hoping that was all he had to say.  
  
The other three looked at Paige confused, but Paige knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
The boy nodded, and Paige ran over and hugged him, they both started crying, tears of joy, for that they had both found the person they had lost 15years ago.  
  
"Humph hmm" Piper cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Excuse Me, but could somebody, please explain to me what the hell is going here?"  
  
"PIPER" Scolded Paige as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Paige, you have some explaining to do" Said Phoebe gently  
  
"Okay, how about everybody goes and sits down, you to Evan" Said Paige, trying to figure the best way to explain.  
  
Everyone settled into the living room with Piper and Leo on the couch, Melinda in her bassinet Phoebe on the arm of the couch, Evan is in an chair across from them and Paige is standing right next to him.  
  
"Well, okay, I don't know how to start" Said Paige  
  
"How about introducing us, to mystery boy here?" suggested Piper  
  
"PIPER" Scolded Paige again (Piper just rolled her eyes)  
  
"Okay, Evan, this is my sister Piper, her husband Leo, this is my other sister Phoebe, and this is Piper and Leo's little angel Melinda." Introduced Paige pointing to them all.  
  
"Melinda" Repeated Evan, "May I hold her?" He asked looking at Piper and Leo.  
  
Pier looked skeptical, but then looked at Leo and he nodded, leaning over to whisper in her ear, he said.  
  
"I got a good feeling about this kid"  
  
Piper looked at him questioningly, but then decided to trust his whitelighter instincts.  
  
"Sure" Said Piper leaning over to take her out of the bassinet.  
  
"No, here; let me" Exclaimed Even  
  
Evan knelled onto the floor, leaned over and gently picked up a sleeping Melinda out of her bassinet, the stir caused Melinda to wake up, but instead of crying she looked at Evan and smiled, Evan did the same.  
  
Paige went back to explaining after Evan sat back in his chair.  
  
"Okay, now where do I start?" Mumbled Paige to herself  
  
"Paige, you can tell us"  
  
"Okay, Evan is my......."  
  
"Paige, out with it, already... he's your what, nephew?, brother, UNCLE?, What Paige, what is he" Said Piper getting frustrated.  
  
"MY SON" Yelled Paige starting to cry.  
  
Melinda started to cry, but Evan just rocked her in his arms, and started singing a lullaby, Paige had sang to him before giving him up. When Evan first heard the song, he recognized it immediately but never knew where from, now it was his favorite song. Melinda fell back to sleep immediately, so Evan put her back in her bassinet  
  
Paige looked at Evan "you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"That song, that's the one, I sang to you at night, before I .. you know"  
  
"I know" Confirmed Evan smiling getting up, he went over and put his arm around her waist, hugging her. Paige kissed him on top of his head. but didn't let go, then she turned back to the other three.  
  
"Wha.....wha....WHAT?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"Evan's my son, Phoebe"  
  
Paige didn't wait for a response, before she told the whole story  
  
"Okay, here it goes" Paige takes a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm 30 now right?, Well Evan is 15, I was 15 when I had Evan, my boyfriend threatened me if I didn't sleep with him, I did, but I got pregnant, When I told your father, Evan he took off, with his newest whore!"  
  
Paige started to cry, Evan hugged his Mom tighter, he never knew, this is what she had to go through especially at age 15; his age, and all by herself for that matter.  
  
"I gave birth to Evan, and kept him for a couple weeks but then, my parents died and I had to give him up, I could barley keep myself alive, because of money problems and I didn't want to raise my son that way. so I gave him away to keep him safe." After all that came out Paige could help but cry she cried and cried, and just couldn't stop  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other; this whole time, they knew nothing about the secret life of Paige Halliwell  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
A/N : Don't worry more to come, but it might be awhile because of school and everything, I gtg !! PLEASE R & R !!!! 


	3. Battle

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!   
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!  
  
Her Son only has whitelighter powers because Paige has had those powers forever (Please regard episode 'A Paige From The Past' for more information.) He is only Half- Whitelighter and Half- Normal but if he meets up with Paige he will become Half- Whitelighter and Half- Witch, don't ask how, JUST READ!!!!  
  
Notes - Philip Olson - yes, I am very much aware of that error, I actually considered that before writing this story, but I figured that, maybe nobody would notice, or if they did, they would just use their imaginations, so please just do that !!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Time Lapse - That Night  
  
Paige was now getting ready for bed, Evan was in the guest room sleeping; once she had finished explaining everything to Piper, Phoebe and Leo, she and Evan spent the day getting to know each other. Much to Paige's surprise he didn't hold any grudges against her for giving him up, especially after she told him what had happened.  
  
Just then Paige heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Paige can we come in?" A very faint voice coming from the other side of the door, belonging to Piper.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Paige sat down on her bed, and waited for the two to enter.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Asked Phoebe as they both sat on her bed.  
  
"I dunno, I mean I'm so happy he's here, and that he wants me to be a part of his life, and everything but, I'm scared." Explained Paige  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded knowingly.  
  
"We're here for you, okay?, you have to know that" Said Phoebe  
  
"I know"  
  
"Did he tell you, why he's here, or is it just because his adoptive parents told him he was adopted and he came looking?" Asked Piper  
  
"No, he told me it's not that but he didn't say anything else"  
  
"Well he'll tell you when he's ready"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well, sweetie we'll let you get some sleep" Said Phoebe  
  
"Okay, G'night"  
  
"Night"  
  
Time Lapse - Next Afternoon, living room, Everybody(Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Piper and Evan) (Melinda's sleeping) are there talking and laughing.  
  
Suddenly a warlock, blinks in front of them.  
  
"WARLOCK" Exclaims Piper, getting into combat mode  
  
Phoebe joins her and a battle begins, Paige meanwhile is huddled with Evan, who you can tell is terrified.  
  
"Evan, go into the sunroom, Okay?"  
  
Evan nods and goes into the next room  
  
Paige joins her sisters, and then the warlock grabs her by her neck and holds her against the wall as Piper and Phoebe recover from their fight(Leo orbed out with Melinda a couple minutes ago, following Piper's orders).  
  
Suddenly out of the blue, the warlock speaks "Paige" He sneers  
  
Paige looks at him closer and then recognizes him, her eyes grow as wide as golf balls, but then mange's to find her voice.  
  
"You evil bastard"  
  
"Awe, I'm hurt, that wasn't very nice" He mocks, and with that throws Paige against the coffee table, Piper finally comes to her senses and blows him up, then he just reconstitutes himself and then blinks out.  
  
Once Paige, gets up, Piper and Phoebe look at her curiously, but she ignores them and goes to find Evan. But she doesn't get very far, because when she turns around he's standing in the doorway, he obviously witnessed the whole thing.  
  
"Sweetie, it's okay, I won't let him get you"  
  
"It was him wasn't it?"  
  
Piper ad Phoebe are very confused by now, but Paige knows what he's talking about.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby but it was"  
  
"He came after me, before, but, I didn't believe it was him, but he tried to hurt me, so I ran, and found you, I tracked down your address, a longtime ago, and was going to come find you this summer, but he came after me, so I came to you"  
  
"You did, the right thing sweet-hart, I will never let him lay a finger on you EVER again, you're safe"  
  
"I know, I know" cried Evan into his mom's arms.  
  
"Uh, Paige?" asked Piper trying to get Paige's attention  
  
'We'll talk later' mouthed Paige, indicating this wasn't the time to discuss this.  
  
Piper and Phoebe got the message, so they called Leo back and took the crying Melinda upstairs and left Paige and Evan alone....for the time being, knowing they would have another talk the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N ; I know you all must hate me rite now, for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that..... but oh well!!!!  
  
The next chapter will be up soon!!!!!! I promise  
  
Please R & R!!!(Reviews are what keep me going so, if you want me to continue then you have to review)!!!!!!! 


	4. Confrontion and Talking

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!   
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!   
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Cut To - Next Morning, Kitchen, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there.  
  
  
  
"Hi Paige, how well did you sleep?" Asked Leo, obviously very nervous.  
  
  
"Fine, Leo, thanks for asking"  
  
"So, are you going take Evan to the High School today, or...?" Asked Phoebe trailing off.  
  
"I dunno, Should I take the day off work and stay home with him, or should I go to the High School and get him registered and go to work afterwards?"  
  
"Wait, what about the people who adopted him, where are they, I mean shouldn't you be talking to them about this stuff? Where does he already go to school? Who are his friends? Where does he live?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"Well, for now he lives here, he doesn't want to go back to his adoptive parents, besides Steve...I mean that warlock already knows where he lives, he didn't see Evan yesterday"  
  
"Yeah, but, why do you think he came here, maybe he tracked Evan down.... And STEVE?" Said Piper finally speaking  
  
"Long Story" Said Paige  
  
"Well, then you should stay home from work" Said Piper storming out of the kitchen.  
  
  
Time lapse - 1/2 hour, Paige is on the phone with her boss.  
  
"Hi *cough* it's Paige *cough, cough* I can't make it to *cough* work today *cough*" faked Paige in a really good sick voice.  
  
"Geez, I can tell" Said her boss from the other end  
  
"Thanks *cough* Mr. Cowan" said Paige as she hung up.  
  
After Paige hung, she ran upstairs to finish getting dressed.  
  
  
Time Lapse - 2:00 Afternoon, Living Room with Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Evan are sitting there not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, Paige, who was that guy and how did you know him" Asked Piper starting to get annoyed with all the secrets she realized Paige was keeping.  
  
"It was Evan's dad, the one who took off after he found out, I was pregnant" Explained Paige softly.  
  
"Oh" Said Phoebe  
  
"I'm sorry honey; I didn't know" Said Piper  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"But wouldn't that mean, that Evan is a..." Said Phoebe now knowing how to finish what she started.  
  
"NO!" Said Paige "Steve wasn't a warlock, when we were teenagers, I dunno how he's one now"  
  
"Well, something must have happened to him, that it made him really angry, or he could have killed someone, that would make the Source recruit him" Said Leo  
  
"Debbie" Said Paige softly  
  
"What?" Asked Leo  
  
"Pheebs, can I borrow your laptop for a minute?"  
  
"Yea sure, I'll go get it" Said Phoebe very confused  
  
A couple minutes later, Phoebe came back with her laptop; she plugged it in, and handed it to Paige. Paige took it and sat down, she quickly accessed the Internet, and went to a search engine and typed in 'Debbie Sanders'. Paige was not surprised when it came up with newspaper clippings from 10years ago. She clicked on the first one and it read.  
  
"Debbie Sanders was brutally murdered in hers and her boyfriend's apartment on August 23rd. Boyfriend Steve McLain is prime suspect, but Mr. McLain has mysteriously disappeared since August 24th after the police questioned him on his whereabouts of previous night."  
  
Paige exited the website, turned off the computer and gave it back to Phoebe.  
  
"He killed Debbie" Said Paige almost catatonically.  
  
"Who's Debbie?" Asked Evan  
  
"Debbie was the girl, your Dad ran off with after he found out about you" Explained Paige  
  
Just then Steve blinked into the Manor.  
  
"Leo, same as yesterday get Melinda out of here" Yelled Piper at her husband.  
  
Leo obeyed and orbed out.  
  
Just as the sisters were about to commence battle, Evan ran in front of Steve.  
  
"Back Off Steve"  
  
"Evan get out of here" Said Paige  
  
"Evan, I'm your father, you are to refer to me as Dad"  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Mom again STEVE"  
  
"EVAN GO" Yelled Paige  
  
"I knew, you would hide the little bastard one he came to you, Paige you were always so sensitive, you were always way too emotional."  
  
"He's MY SON; I have a right to be"  
  
"He's my son too"  
  
"No he's not; he's nothing like YOU!"  
  
"Well, we'll see about that, when I kill you, like I did to his adoptive parents and take him for myself"  
  
"NO!" Screamed Evan  
  
"Yes" sneered Steve  
  
"You evil son-of-a-bitch"  
  
"Awe. I'm hurt" Mocked Steve as he got ready to throw a fireball at Paige. (I dunno, if warlocks throw fireballs or not, but pretend they do.)  
  
  
He threw the ball of fire, but Paige orbed just in time and reappeared in the same spot.  
  
"Mom?" Asked Evan freaked out  
  
"I'll explain later Honey" Said Paige, sensing her son's fear "Piper and Phoebe, take Evan upstairs and go to the attic" Demanded Paige.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO" Ordered Paige  
  
Piper started for the attic while Phoebe ran over and grabbed Evan's hand and took him upstairs, but on the way up the stairs Evan turned around and saw him Mom and Dad facing off, circling the room. He turned and followed Phoebe.  
  
"Give me, my son and I won't have to kill you Paige" Threatened Steve.  
  
"You don't deserve to be a father" Spat Paige  
  
"Die!" Yelled Steve and lunged at Paige.  
  
Paige fought Steve in hand-to-hand battle, they were both throwing punches left and right before Steve got tired and then telekinetically blasted her into the stairs. And against the wall.  
  
After being slammed into wall, Paige couldn't move. As Steve got closer to her, she got scared, then all of a sudden Steve was incinerated Paige looked up at the of the stairs and she saw Evan standing there, freaked out examining his hand, with Phoebe and Piper standing right behind him, looking just as freaked out.  
  
Evan realized Paige couldn't move and forgot about his hand, and he ran over to her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'll be fine sweetie, when Leo gets here"  
  
"LEO" Piper started screaming Phoebe caught on and soon did Evan. After five minutes of no response, the four began to panic.  
  
"Where is he?" Screamed Evan  
  
"Honey come down" Said Paige as her voice began to get very shallow.  
  
"Sorry, Mom" Said Evan as he kneeled down beside her, he took his hand into his own. After a moment though; a bright yellow came out of his hand into Paige's, then it died down and Paige realized all her cuts, bruises and even bones were healed.  
  
Again Evan got freaked out and began to examine his hand.  
  
"Ohmigod" said all four in unison  
  
"Paige, I think you might want to tell him" Said Phoebe  
  
"Tell me what?" Asked Evan getting more freaked out by the minute.  
  
"Let's go downstairs"  
  
Time Lapse - Hour - Living Room  
  
Paige has finished explaining the WHOLE story to Evan, and amazingly he accepted it better then expected.  
  
After everyone was done explaining Paige still had one thing on her mind.  
  
"What, I don't understand is that, since Evan is 1/3 Whitelighter, 1/3 Witch and 1/3 Warlock, that mean Steve must have been a warlock ever since I was 15, maybe longer."  
  
"I know it must be hard to deal with, believe me, I know what your going through. When I first got my powers, I realized my boyfriend Jeremy was a warlock and it took me a little while to deal with the fact that I had slept with an evil being." Said Piper  
  
"It just makes me wonder how many people he's actually killed though" Said Paige, then even Piper didn't have an answer.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N: So What did you think, I loved it!!!!!! your right Philip I guess he is half-Warlock (you gave me the idea) THANKS!!!  
  
Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Trial

Title: "My Son"  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?  
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!  
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper - 35  
  
Phoebe - 33  
  
Paige - 30  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Time lapse - Next Day  
  
Paige is at the bottom of the stairs (which Leo kindly fixed) yelling for Evan.  
  
"Evan, come on, we're going to be late"  
  
"Coming" yelled back Evan  
  
"You said that 5minutes ago, come down here in the next 3minutes or Uncle Leo is coming after you"  
  
"I am?" Asked Leo  
  
"Shush" said Paige glaring  
  
Just then Evan came down the stairs kinda dressed up, but not really.  
  
"Ready" Said Evan smiling  
  
"Is that what your wearing?" Questioned Paige skeptically  
  
Evan looked down at what he was wearing, and then back up at his Mom with a look that said 'What's wrong with it?'  
  
"Never Mind" Said Paige obviously nervous and frustrated.  
  
"Mom calm down"  
  
"CALM DOWN, Evan, baby; we are about to go to a trial that will mean, if you get to live with me or if I ever get to see you again, I will NOT calm down"  
  
"Sweetie, it will be okay" Said Phoebe coming over to hug Paig "We'll all be there with you, and vouch for you, so will Darryl, I mean if a cop vouches for someone, then it's almost guaranteed for them to win, right?"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Okay then, now go get in the car, we'll be right out; Piper's driving"  
  
Paige nodded again and took Evan out of the car.  
  
Time Lapse - 30minutes - Court Room  
  
Piper is on the stand vouching for Paige.  
  
"Paige is a great mother, ever since she first saw Evan, when he came to our house, she recognized him right away, and they just bonded instantly. Paige and Evan are great together and breaking them apart would kill each of them, they are each others heart and soul, and if Paige loses Evan again. Then she will never be the same."  
  
"Thank-You Mrs. Wyatt, you may step down." Said the Judge  
  
Piper stepped down, and walked back to her seat behind Paige, as she walked by Paige she saw Paige mouth to her 'Thank-You'  
  
'You deserve it' She mouthed back  
  
"Next to take the stand is Evan Young" Called the Judge, using Evan's adoptive name.  
  
Evan stood and took the stand.  
  
"Evan how old are you?" Asked one of the lawyers that was working against Paige.  
  
"15"  
  
"And how old is your 'Mom'?"  
  
"30"  
  
"That means she herself was 15 when she had you right?"  
  
"Yes" Said Evan swallowing hard, trying to decide where this was going.  
  
"She tried to keep you, after you were born didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but then she realized that she couldn't afford to keep me after her parents died, if she herself wanted to survive as well, she was just trying to keep us both alive, and I love her even more then she or anybody else in this whole world could ever know for it."  
  
"Did you know that your mother became a alcoholic, after she gave you up, Evan?"  
  
Paige felt tears began to form in her eyes, Evan didn't know that, she knew this would come up, though, she just prayed that the Judge or Evan wouldn't hold it against her.  
  
Evan swallowed hard and saw tears began to form in Paige's eyes.  
  
"No"  
  
"Really, because I'm just curious to know, how Ms. Matthews couldn't afford to keep you, but she could afford to get herself drunk every night, I was hoping you could ease my curiosity"  
  
"How the hell should, I know, I just met her, last week, but let me tell you something, I love her as much, If not more, then I would if I had known her my whole life. She is my mother Goddamn it and even if the Judge here says that my Mom isn't fit to take care of me. Then I will find a way for us to be together and I couldn't give a flying FUCK what you or anybody else in this god-forsaken world thinks or says."  
  
Taken aback, the lawyer glared at Evan and said "No further questions, your honor."  
  
"You may step down, Mr. Young" Said the Judge.  
  
But right before Evan went back to his seat, he said "my name's Evan Matthews not Evan Young."  
  
"That's enough" warned the Judge  
  
Once Evan sat down in his seat, the Judge said he would be back with a verdict in 30minutes, but until then they are on a recess.  
  
Evan and Paige went outside to the hall.  
  
"What were you thinking Evan?" Asked Paige in a angry tone but not yelling.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mom, I'm just scared they'll take me away from you, and now that I know you, I can't imagine life without you" Cried Evan.  
  
Paige pulled Evan into a hug and soothed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was angry sweetie, but I know what you're going through"  
  
Just then, Paige and Evan's lawyer came out into the hallway.  
  
"The Judge has made his decision" He Said  
  
"Okay we'll be right in"  
  
Their lawyer went back inside.  
  
"Okay, Evan I want you to know, that what ever happens, I will always love you and that no matter what that Judge says nothing will ever change that, Okay?"  
  
"Mom, I know exactly what you mean because I feel the exact same way about you!" Replies Evan smiling  
  
"I love you baby" Said Paige as she started to cry, while she hugged Evan.  
  
"I love you too, Mom"  
  
"Alright" Said Paige "Let's go beat this bitch"  
  
Evan smiled and walked with his Mom back into the Courtroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: OOOOH CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! I know what's going to happen and YOU don't!  
  
Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
(Yes, I do know you all hate me right now) 


	6. Learning

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!   
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!   
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Cut To - Inside the Courtroom  
  
  
The Judge starts to speak  
  
"I have read both sides of this case many times whilst trying to make my decision, Ms. Matthews you used have quite a problem with alcohol and drugs, but you got help and you stopped. You're single but you live in a three-salary household. There are many Pros and Cons to this case but I have made my decision"  
  
Evan and Paige squeeze each other's hands.  
  
"Ms. Matthews please come stand in front of me"  
  
Paige does so.  
  
"Ms. Matthews, do you promise to care for this child, put food in his body, put clothes on his back and keep a roof over his head and love him unconditionally"?  
  
"I do your honor"  
  
"Then I grant you permission to adopt Mr. Evan Matthews" said the Judge smiling as he said Evan's new last name"  
  
Smiling from ear-to-ear Paige answered "Thank-You your honor"  
  
She turned back to her family and squealed with joy! Evan walked over to her with tears of joy in his eyes and hugged his mom.  
  
"I love you Evan"  
  
"I love you too, Mom"  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Darryl and Leo looked on with joy.  
  
Cut To- Manor Living Room  
  
Leo, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Evan are there.  
  
"All right Evan you ready for this?" Asked Leo  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" He answered  
  
"All right it's time" Said Piper  
  
"You're about to become a witch!" Said Paige  
  
"First things first, what are your powers?" Said Leo  
"Well, we know for sure that he has healing and Pyrokinesis" Said Phoebe  
  
"All right we'll stat with healing" Said Piper picking up an Athame. "Paige hold out you're hand"  
  
Paige did so and Piper made a tiny cut across her hand. Paige winced. Evan walked over to her and took her hand into his like he had the first time. Sure enough soon came a bright yellow emerged.  
  
"It looks like you're healing power is a little different" Said Leo "You just take their hand and it heals them, Paige and I have to hold our hands over their wound"   
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"Okay, what's next?" Asked Paige.  
  
"Let's try Pyrokinesis" Said Leo "Piper throw...that vase into the air."  
  
Piper threw the vase into the air and Evan threw his hands up, sure enough fire came and exploded the vase, shattering it.  
  
Evan brought his hand back and looked at it in amazement.  
  
"WHOA"  
  
"Cool" Said Paige amazed that her son had so much power in him  
  
"Alright, well that's one whitelighter power and one warlock power, so now we just have to find out what your witch power is" Said Leo.  
  
"Would it be one that one of us has or would it be different?" Asked Phoebe  
  
I'm not sure, but I'll be right back "they're" calling" Said Leo  
  
Everyone said goodbye and Leo orbed out, then a couple minutes later he orbed back in with some news about Evan.  
  
"Wow, Evan you're quite famous "up there"!"  
  
"Really, why?" Asked Paige  
  
" 'They've' never had a 1/3 whitelighter, 1/3 witch and 1/3 warlock before"  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean anything" Said Piper " 'They've never had 1/2 whitelighter and 1/2 witch before either"  
  
"Which is one of the reasons that Paige is famous 'up there' too, well I mean 'was famous' that's before they found out about Evan" Explained Leo irritated  
  
"Hello, we're still in the room" Said Paige "what did 'they' tell you Leo?"  
  
"Oh, right sorry, 'they' said that Evan is going to be one of the most powerful single witch's ever"  
  
"WHAT?" Yelled everybody in unison" 


	7. Powers

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: This in just an information chapter, because I know a lot of you are probably wishing that I would just hurry up and post the next chapter. Well right now I'm having a writer's block so this is a little thing I'm putting up so you guys won't start like a riot or something! ENJOY!   
  
I'll start off with Evan only having three of these powers, then as the story continues he will get them all.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Evan's Powers will be -  
  
Warlock Abilities -  
  
Pyrokinesis - Ability To Throw Fire.  
  
Blinking - Same as Orbing, Only faster and Less Noticeable.  
  
Whitelighter Abilities -  
  
Orbing - Ability To Move From One Location To Another In A Matter of Seconds.  
  
Healing - Ability Heal A Wound.  
  
Witch Abilities -  
  
Astral projection - Ability To Be In Two Places At One Time.  
  
Telekinesis - Ability to Move Objects With The mind.  
  
Deflection - Ability to Stop A Mystical Power (e.g. - Energy Balls) Or Object (e.g. - Athame) and then throwing it Back at it's Originator.  
  
Calling For An Object - Ability to Call For Something (Keys) and Have it Materialize in You Hand.  
  
Mind Reading - Ability to Read Minds 


	8. First Attack

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: Don't worry just because I started a new story doesn't mean I won't finish my other ones, because I will! I Promise!   
  
I know my timing in this story is really messed up but please try and go along with it!   
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"My son is going to be the most powerful witch on earth?" Screamed Paige  
  
"Yes" Said Leo  
  
"Mom, calm down" Said Evan as he chased after her into the kitchen  
  
"Sorry, yea, your right Evan, I just need to breathe" Said Paige just before she fainted.  
  
"Uh. Mom?" Asked Evan  
  
Time Lapse - 30mins  
  
Paige just woke up.  
  
"Ow!" She moaned as Piper pressed an ice pack against her head.  
  
"Stop complaining" Said Piper  
  
In response Paige stuck her tongue out at Piper.  
  
"Leo, does this mean Evan's going to be more powerful then us, too?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"As individuals yes, but as 'the power of three' no"  
  
"Okay, I'm okay with that" Said Paige grinning  
  
"Me too" Said Evan  
  
"Good, now let's get started on trying to get your Telekinesis to work!"   
Said Leo  
  
"Deal" Said Evan  
  
  
Just then a demon crashes through the door.  
  
"Ohmigod" Screams Evan  
  
"Evan go upstairs" Yells Paige at her son whose is frozen in fear.  
  
He doesn't respond.  
  
"EVAN!!??"  
  
The demon throws Evan up against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Hey!, that's my son" Snarls Paige, as she stands in front of the demon, she then starts hand-to-hand battle with him as Piper and Phoebe try to get Evan to wake up. Paige then loses the fight and gets knocked to the ground.  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
Piper tries to freeze the demon but when it doesn't work she tries blowing him up, but it only knocks him back.  
  
"Time to Die, Witches" Snarls the demon  
  
He advances on Paige but he then goes flying against the wall, the sisters look at Evan who has his hand held out in front of him.  
  
"Hey, cool it worked" He exclaimed  
  
"It must be a fear reaction like; Paige's orbing power was at first too." Explained Piper  
  
Evan, Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement, then turned their attention back to the demon at hand.  
  
Piper tried her hardest to freeze him this time and it worked.  
  
"Paige. Attic. Now" Stated Phoebe.  
  
Paige grabbed, Evan's and Piper's arms then took Phoebe's hand and orbed them all to the attic.  
  
Cut To- Attic  
  
The four orb into the attic, Phoebe and Piper head over to the Book Of Shadows, while Paige catches Evan so he doesn't fall onto the floor from the dizziness of the orbing.  
  
"You okay, Honey?"  
  
"Yea, I THINK I'm going to be fine"  
  
"Here sit down" Said Paige leading him over to a chair  
  
"Paige come here" Called Phoebe  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"A Vanquish, his name is The Unquel, he's part of a faction"  
  
"Of course" Said Paige jokingly  
  
"Here's the vanquish, we'll let him come to us up here" Said Phoebe  
  
"Okay" Said Paige and Piper  
  
Just then the demon bursts through the attic door, the sister's huddle together and start to say the spell.  
  
"Demon form the darkness of the earth,  
We now place you under this curse,  
Leave now our sight,  
Cause we're too tired to fight"  
  
The Unquel demon started to smoke then he exploded into ashes.  
  
"So this is what you do everyday?" Asked Evan grinning half kidding and half serious  
  
"Yup, and your' about to join us?" Explained Paige  
  
"You up to the challenge kiddo?" Asked Piper  
  
"Definitely" Said Evan grinning  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat, we've all had a really long day" Said Phoebe  
  
"DEAL" Said Evan and Paige in unison  
  
Paige and Evan walked out of attic with their arms around each other's waists resting their heads on each other shoulders. Whilst Pipe and Phoebe watched them with love.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N: Nikki; I told you I'd have it up, for you in the morning!  
  
Everybody; please Review now!  
  
Next chapter/two chapters there's going to be a Paige/Evan moment and a..........Piper/Evan moment  
  
Stay Tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Talks

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: N/A  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Time Lapse - A Couple Days  
  
Cut To - Manor - Evan's New Room (old guest room)  
  
Time - Night  
  
Evan is in his room getting ready for bed, when he hears a knock at his door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Says a voice form the other side of his door  
  
"Yea sure, Mom" He answered  
Paige walked through the doorway and sat don on her son's bed, next to him.  
  
"Hey" she started  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How was school today?" She asked (yea Evan started school now at the same one that Piper, Phoebe and Prue went to)  
  
"Fine, made a couple more friends today at the basketball team tryout"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Moms, not to be rude or anything but did you come in here for a reason?"  
  
"Yea, I did actually, but I don't know if you want to talk about it or not?"  
  
"Witch stuff?" He guessed  
  
"Yea" answered Paige softly  
  
"I'm always going to want to talk about that, don't worry!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So what's up?" He asked  
  
"Evan, I don't want to be like Piper probably will be when Melinda gets older, where she doesn't want her to fight demons and all that, I want you be able to experience the joy of magic and all of it's rewards. It has it's cons, I know, but I promise you it's going to be one of the best things that ever happens to you. I know lately with the demon attacks, I've been saying for you to run and hide, but I don't want to, it just comes out. I don't want to be that type of a mother. I want to show you the REAL world not hide it from you! I promise you that."  
  
Evan reaches over and hugs Paige.  
  
"Thank-You Mom, I love you so much"  
  
"I Love you so much too, Evan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Lapse - 1 month (nothing really important happened in the last month that you have to know about!)  
  
Cut To- Manor,   
  
Evan just got home from school and walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Aunt Piper" He says to Piper who is sitting at the kitchen table reading.  
  
"Oh, hey Evan. How was school?"  
  
"The usual, boring stuff"  
  
"That sucks"  
  
"You have no idea how much"  
  
"How's Kathy?" (Evan's girlfriend who's a witch too)  
  
"She's great, except her birthday's coming up soon and I have no idea what to do for it!"  
  
"You could orb her somewhere?"  
  
"I did that for her at our 3-week anniversary, she'll probably start to think I'm cheap or something"  
  
"Well, that's what Leo does for my birthday, then again that's because he doesn't have a job...well a paying job I mean"  
  
"Yea. Maybe Mom will know what I should do?"  
  
"Or you could ask Glenn?"  
  
"That's a great idea, Thanks Aunt Piper"  
  
"No problem, now lets talk about what's really bothering"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Evan"  
  
"I'm really fine!"  
  
"Witch stuff?"  
  
"Yea.." Said Evan  
  
"Evan it's okay I went through it, Phoebe went through it, Paige went through it and so did Prue"  
  
"I'm scared Aunt Piper!" He Said  
  
"I know you are"  
  
"I'm scared that one day I'm going to accidentally tell somebody then they'll come and either take me away or their going to take you guys away"  
  
"You're doing fine so far and you're going to continue to do fine, you have Kathy, you have Derrick(Evan's best friend who is a half-warlock), you have Leo, you have Phoebe, you have Paige, you have Glenn and you have me"  
  
"Thank-you Aunt Piper, It's just so hard you know?"  
  
"More then you think"  
  
Evan and Piper smiled at each other, then Evan went upstairs to do his homework.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N : Finished another chapter! 


	10. School

Title: "My Son"  
Author: X5-343  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?   
  
A/N: I know, I KNOW stop with the 'I love Yous' don't worry they're gone! PLEASE ENJOY!   
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Piper - 35  
Phoebe - 33  
Paige - 30  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Cut To - Evan's School  
  
  
Evan walks up to a guy in the hallway "Hey Derrick"  
  
"Hey man sup?"   
  
"S'all good"  
  
"Cool cool"  
  
"What's our first class?"  
  
"Math"  
  
"DAMN IT"  
  
"Yea, I know but it's like one of the very few classes you, Kathy and I all have together so you gotta like it a little bit"  
  
"I hate it when you're right"  
  
"Really? Damn! Aw well your problem not mine" Joked Derrick  
  
"Hey Guys!" Said a girl walking up to the two of them  
  
"Hey Kathy" Said Derrick  
  
"Hey" Said Evan, greeting her with a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What'd you guys do this weekend?" Asked Kathy  
  
"Fought off a couple of demons, Mom orbed me to France and Met the elders" Said Evan causally   
  
"Everything except the last two" Said Derrick  
  
"Awesome" Said Kathy  
  
"How about you Kat?"  
  
"I got a new power"  
  
"Really, CONGRATULATIONS!" Exclaimed Evan  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"What is it?" Asked Derrick  
  
"Astral Projection!" She squealed  
  
"WOW!" Exclaimed Evan  
  
"Way to go" Said Derrick  
  
"Thank Guys"  
  
Derrick and Evan smiled.  
  
"Come on, we better get to class, oh and Evan?" Said Kathy hearing the first bell.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I have to talk to you later" She said solemnly  
  
"Okay Sure" The three friends took down the hall on the way to Math  
  
  
  
Time Lapse - Two Hours  
  
Evan and Kathy are sitting in the bleachers from the football field.  
  
"So what's up? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine"  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"My Dad's moving us to New York and I have to leave tomorrow"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry Evan"  
  
"WHY? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WAIT UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE YOU GO TO TELL ME?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you"  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"WHAT IS THE BIG DAMN DEAL EVAN, YOU COULD EASILY SEE EVERYDAY IF YOU WANTED?" Screamed Kathy  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"  
Kathy glared at Evan and ran off back into the school.  
  
"Damn it" Said Evan, upset  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N : Yes, I know this chapter really sucked, but I wanted to have a chapter with him at school and this is the best I could come up with!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. End

Title: "My Son"  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?  
  
Snoecat - Kiss my ass, I really don't like you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper - 35  
  
Phoebe - 33  
  
Paige - 30  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
EVAN IS NOW 16 AND CAN DRIVE!  
  
Time Lapse - 3 weeks later  
  
Evan is sulking around the house like he has been for the past three weeks. Paige, Piper and Phoebe have all tried to comfort him but nothing seems to work.  
  
Just then the phone rings.  
  
RING-RING-RING!  
  
"Hello?" Answers Piper "Hi, Piper? Is Evan there?" Speaks Kathy from the other end  
  
"Yea sure hang on 1 sec"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"EVAN!" calls Piper from the kitchen  
  
Evan runs downstairs and takes the phone "Thanks Piper, Hello?"  
  
"Evan, its Kathy"  
  
"Hi" is all Evan says  
  
"I just wanted you to know, we're leaving now, I'm calling from my mom's cell phone; we're at the airport. We're leaving Evan. Good-bye" with that Kathy hangs up.  
  
Evan hangs up the phone in shock.  
  
Piper; who had a good idea what the call was about. walked over to Evan, hugged him and whispered into his ear and placed her jeep keys in his hand and said "Go after her".  
  
Evan looked at Piper, knowing he didn't have to say anything grabbed his coat and went out to the jeep and sped off.  
1hr later.  
  
Evan knowing he still had another 30-minutes until he got to the airport, picked up Piper's cell phone, which she left in the jeep and called the airport demanding when the flight to New York was leaving. The employee told him in was in 20mins.  
  
Evan sped up a little but after 15 minutes he got irritated. He made a decision. He turned into the nearest parking lot; locked the doors and risked everything. He orbed out in the middle of San Francisco.  
  
Evan orbed into the bathroom of the airport and realizing he had 5minutes to find Kathy ran.  
  
With 2minutes left he found her about to aboard the plane, called out to her, knowing due to her powers she would hear him.  
  
Kathy turned around and looked at him. They stared at each other for a minutes before Evan shed a tear but she turned back to the plane and continued to walk.  
  
Evan then remembered that she had the power of 'Mind-Reading'. He thought as clear as he could and reached out to her. 'I Love you Kathy, I always will'.  
  
Kathy turned back to where Evan was just standing crying hearing his message but he was gone. She whispered to the wind "I Love you too Evan, I always have". Turned back to the plane and cried but continued to walk.  
  
Evan walked back to the airport bathroom as fast as he could but everything was going so slow he felt as if he were looking into a strobe light except there was no glare. He felt people all around him running around but they all looked so slow.  
  
He finally made it back to the bathroom and orbed back to the jeep. He sat there for a minute thinking about what had just happened. He then did something he hadn't done since he had met Paige and his real family. He cried.  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
There you go everybody sorry it took so long! you like?  
  
Read and Review please. Give me some idea for a new story even though I have an idea I would like to act on. If you wish to know what it is then please e-mail me at  
  
sammi@accesswave.ca  
  
or if you have MSN then add me with this e-mail address  
  
angel_blue_eyes1340@hotmail.com  
  
and ask me about it!  
  
Please Review right now though! 


	12. Same chapter as 11 Mix up can't delete

Title: "My Son"  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Piper has just given birth to Melinda  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: When Paige was a teenager she got pregnant, but gave it up for adoption, ever since then Paige has had nightmares of her son, then 15 years later he tracks her down, to talk to her how will she react?  
  
Snoecat - Kiss my ass, I really don't like you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper - 35  
  
Phoebe - 33  
  
Paige - 30  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
EVAN IS NOW 16 AND CAN DRIVE!  
  
Time Lapse - 3 weeks later  
  
Evan is sulking around the house like he has been for the past three weeks. Paige, Piper and Phoebe have all tried to comfort him but nothing seems to work.  
  
Just then the phone rings.  
  
RING-RING-RING!  
  
"Hello?" Answers Piper "Hi, Piper? Is Evan there?" Speaks Kathy from the other end  
  
"Yea sure hang on 1 sec"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"EVAN!" calls Piper from the kitchen  
  
Evan runs downstairs and takes the phone "Thanks Piper, Hello?"  
  
"Evan, its Kathy"  
  
"Hi" is all Evan says  
  
"I just wanted you to know, we're leaving now, I'm calling from my mom's cell phone; we're at the airport. We're leaving Evan. Good-bye" with that Kathy hangs up.  
  
Evan hangs up the phone in shock.  
  
Piper; who had a good idea what the call was about. walked over to Evan, hugged him and whispered into his ear and placed her jeep keys in his hand and said "Go after her".  
  
Evan looked at Piper, knowing he didn't have to say anything grabbed his coat and went out to the jeep and sped off.  
1hr later.  
  
Evan knowing he still had another 30-minutes until he got to the airport, picked up Piper's cell phone, which she left in the jeep and called the airport demanding when the flight to New York was leaving. The employee told him in was in 20mins.  
  
Evan sped up a little but after 15 minutes he got irritated. He made a decision. He turned into the nearest parking lot; locked the doors and risked everything. He orbed out in the middle of San Francisco.  
  
Evan orbed into the bathroom of the airport and realizing he had 5minutes to find Kathy ran.  
  
With 2minutes left he found her about to aboard the plane, called out to her, knowing due to her powers she would hear him.  
  
Kathy turned around and looked at him. They stared at each other for a minutes before Evan shed a tear but she turned back to the plane and continued to walk.  
  
Evan then remembered that she had the power of 'Mind-Reading'. He thought as clear as he could and reached out to her. 'I Love you Kathy, I always will'.  
  
Kathy turned back to where Evan was just standing crying hearing his message but he was gone. She whispered to the wind "I Love you too Evan, I always have". Turned back to the plane and cried but continued to walk.  
  
Evan walked back to the airport bathroom as fast as he could but everything was going so slow he felt as if he were looking into a strobe light except there was no glare. He felt people all around him running around but they all looked so slow.  
  
He finally made it back to the bathroom and orbed back to the jeep. He sat there for a minute thinking about what had just happened. He then did something he hadn't done since he had met Paige and his real family. He cried.  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
There you go everybody sorry it took so long! you like?  
  
Read and Review please. Give me some idea for a new story even though I have an idea I would like to act on. If you wish to know what it is then please e-mail me at  
  
sammi@accesswave.ca  
  
or if you have MSN then add me with this e-mail address  
  
angel_blue_eyes1340@hotmail.com  
  
and ask me about it!  
  
Please Review right now though! 


End file.
